In recent years, with reductions in the weights and sizes of display devices, display devices mounted on heads, such as head mount displays (HMDs) have been developed. Further, to improve a sense of immersion in videos displayed on HMDs, technologies for causing HMDs to display images according to head movements of users have been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a display control technology for changing a visual line direction of a panorama image displayed on an HMD according to rotation of a head ascertained from an attitude sensor or the like included in the HMD.